A damnd cold night
by marie.soledad
Summary: Mokubas Leben, Sidestory zu "Zerrissen". Mokuba erträgt sein Leben nur noch mit Drogen, Alkohol und ausgflippten Outfits, hinter denen er sich versteckt. Songfic zu "I'm with you" von Avril Lavigne. Warnungen: Trigger  SVV , Drogenmissbrauch


25.6.10

A damn cold night

„Ciao Leute", verabschiedete sich Mokuba Kaiba von seinen Kumpels.

„Tschüss Raven, bis demnächst", grüßten sie zurück.

Raven war sein Deckname, um nicht erkannt zu werden, aber das war kein Problem. Niemand in der Szene verwendete seinen richtigen Namen.

Ein Rabe, das war er. Ein Unglücksvogel, der für Tod und Trauer stand. Der Name passte gut, Mokuba lebte im Unglück und innerlich war er längst tot.

Benebelt vom Gras, also Marihuana, und zugedröhnt von den Tabletten, Benzos, machte er sich auf den Heimweg.

Er ging immer zu Fuß, denn wenn man herausfand, dass er in der Kaibavilla wohnte, so zugedröhnt wie er war, gäbe es einen Riesenskandal.

Wankend vom Alkohol ging der Fünfzehnjährige langsam die Straße entlang. Keiner seiner „normalen" Bekannten hätte ihn erkannt.

Das Gesicht war bleich gepudert, die Augen dick schwarz umrandet, die Lippen blau verschmiert von den Tabletten. Eine schwarze Hose und eine Lederjacke derselben Farbe, auf der spitze Nieten angebracht waren, vervollständigten das Bild.

Immer langsamer wurden seine Schritte, bis er auf einer Brücke schließlich stehen blieb. Sie war verlassen, schließlich war es drei Uhr morgens.

I'm standing on the bridge

I'm waiting in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening, but there's no sound

Erschöpft ließ er sich zu Boden gleiten und presste sein Gesicht gegen das vergitterte Geländer. Unendliche Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit, die selbst die Drogen und der Alkohol nicht mehr betäuben konnten. Er zitterte vor innerer Kälte und der Einsamkeit in seinem Leben. Niemand kannte ihn wirklich.

Niemand würde kommen, um ihn in ein Zuhause zu bringen.

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you

I'm with you

Sein Leben war ein Chaos des Schmerzes und der Verzweiflung.

Er konnte seinem Bruder nur zusehen, wie er sich selbst zerstörte. Magersucht, selbstverletzendes Verhalten, Selbsthass, Zusammenbrüche, Heroin. Und er konnte nur zusehen, wie er immer wieder in das schwarze Auto stieg.

Ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen würgte seine Kehle, kam aber nicht bis ins Freie. Er konnte schon lange nicht mehr weinen. Er riss den Mund auf und versuchte zu schreien, doch es kam kein Ton heraus. Auch das konnte er schon lange nicht mehr.

Weiß traten seine Knöchel hervor, als er die Gitterstäbe umklammerte.

Seine Jacke rutschte von der Schulter, gab ein ärmelloses Netzshirt frei, das seinen überschlanken Oberkörper verhüllte. Unwirsch streifte er die Jacke ab und ließ sie zu Boden fallen.

Seine Arme wurden sichtbar. Zahllose verkrustete Brandwunden und Schnitte bedeckten sie. So viele, dass sie schon ineinander übergingen, eine einzige große Wunde bildeten.

Mit vernebeltem Blick betrachtete er sie, hob wie im Traum die andere Hand und fuhr einmal kräftig mit den Fingernägeln den Unterarm hinab. Krusten lösten sich, Wunden platzten auf und Blut begann in dünnen Rinnsalen die Haut hinabzufließen.

Dann wiederholte er das mit dem anderen Arm.

Leicht verwundert betrachtete er die Blutstropfen auf dem Boden und reinigte seine schwarz lackierten Fingernägel abwesend von den Krusten.

Sein Körper sackte noch ein wenig mehr zusammen.

Wenn doch bloß jemand käme, ihn mitzunehmen an einen Ort, wo er ganz neu beginnen könnte. Wo er die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart einfach vergessen könnte. Wo der Schmerz einfach weg wäre.

Müde schloss er die Augen und lehnte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht an das Geländer. Dann kramte er eine Schachtel normale Zigaretten aus der Tasche und steckte sich eine an. Er nahm einen tiefen Zug und blies den Rauch hinaus in den Regen.

I'm looking for a place

I'm searching for a face

Is anybody here I know

Cause nothing's going right and

Everything´s a mess

And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you

I'm with you

Wie lange er so dasaß, eine Zigarette nach der anderen rauchend, wusste er nicht. Irgendwann hörte es auf zu regnen.

Langsam begann es zu dämmern, als er sich seiner Umgebung wieder bewusst wurde. Die Wirkung der Drogen war größtenteils verflogen und er war völlig durchnässt.

Leicht verwirrt blickte er sich um, bevor er an sich hinuntersah. Erstaunt betrachtete er seine verschmierten Arme, die kleine verwaschene Blutlache auf dem Boden.

Gleichgültig drückte er die letzte Zigarette in der Lache aus und schlüpfte wieder in die Jacke.

Vorsichtig griff er in sein Gesicht. Als er die Finger betrachtete, waren sie weiß-schwarz verschmiert. Sein Gesicht musste furchtbar aussehen. Aber das war egal.

Dann machte er sich wieder auf den Heimweg.

Die eigenartige Mischung aus Müdigkeit und Euphorie, die einer durchgemachten Nacht folgte, machte sich in ihm breit.

Einzelne Menschen, Jogger oder frühe Arbeiter, begegneten ihm und wichen dem Jugendlichen mit pikiertem Blick aus.

Irgendwann trat er durch die großen Türflügel der Villa und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Er duschte und entfernte sorgfältig die Schminke, bevor er sich für die Schule herrichtete.

In der Halle begegnete er seinem großen Bruder und der übliche Streit brach vom Zaun.

Ein Tag, eine Nacht wie viele andere. Nichts Besonderes.

Wann hatten sie sich so sehr voneinander entfernt?

Wann hatte er sich selbst verloren?

Why is everything so confusing

Maybe I'm just out of my mind

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you

I'm with you

Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you

I'm with you

Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you

I'm with you

I'm with you


End file.
